


The one where Castiel would like a hand please

by Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew



Series: Some Destiel firsts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Snarky Castiel, briefly, mild internalised homophobia, though mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew/pseuds/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tbh the title says it all. Smut inbound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Castiel would like a hand please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetThereBeDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThereBeDestiel/gifts).



> This one's for LetThereBeDestiel. I hope you don't mind me throwing some smut into the series, especially since this just isn't quite as fluffy. And sorry for the delay. (HAH tbh those who follow my _Learn from example_ series have been waiting for like half a year or more so it could be worse... ANOTHER SEQUEL _WILL_ FOLLOW THERE DON'T WORRY) Btw, I'm not very experienced in the art of dirty talk, so feedback would be greatly appreciated :)

“Dean?”

“Hey Cas,” Dean responded from underneath his bed. A plank had snapped, causing his mattress to dip in the most annoying way each time he sank down on it. “Just give me a second.”

“I was wondering if you were willing to help me with something.”

“Sure, hold on.” Dean clicked the new plank into place and pulled out from under the bed with a grin, then turned towards the angel. “What’s up?”

“My penis,” Cas deadpanned.

Dean stared incredulously at the angel’s face before bursting into laughter. “Jeez, Cas! Never pinned you for the kinda guy to make  _those_  jokes.”

But Cas didn’t laugh along, didn’t even flinch. Which was when it dawned on Dean. His gaze roamed down before he could stop it, to finally rest on Cas’ crotch – and there was a slight tent.

“Oh.”

Cas waited patiently for him to scramble out of his little panic session before Dean’s eyes snapped up again to the angel’s face. “Eh, Cas, I mean, you’re not a virgin anymore, and I’m sure you know how that whole deal works, watching humanity ‘n all…”

Now Cas did show a little smile. “Yes I do. However, I have actually never masturbated before. And, as I understand it, when you have a partner, sexual activities are usually shared between the two of you. So I was hoping you could… help me out.”

Dean swallowed. His eyes roamed down again to that damn tent. “I eh…” He’d never even considered this. Well, he’d had dreams and such, and daydreams on days he let his mind wander just a bit too far, but to actually consider it to become reality? He’d steered clear from that as far as possible. It was just… “Penis.”

He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, and his jaw locked in horror of another word spilling out.  _Penis_. He’d never really touched another one, you know? To try and imagine what was behind that zipper had just felt wrong. Cas was an  _angel_ , for Christ’s sakes!

An angel who was offering. An angel who was still waiting patiently for him to make up his mind, who was giving him full space to back out, to say no.

And suddenly those daydreams caught up with him. All those times a secret part of his mind had wondered what kind of sounds Cas would make, what his face would look like when he came. A secret desire to taste that grime and sweat that accumulated sometimes when he didn’t use his powers to clean himself up, a dirty longing to slip his fingers under that waistband, find their target, hard for  _him_ , then tug, claim, until his name would spill from the angel’s lips in sinful prayer…

“…Okay.” His voice was shaky, but if Cas wanted this, wanted to do this with him, and he wanted it himself too, then what was stopping him? Apart from his complete and utter terror of touching another man’s schlong, of course. But he just had to stop being such a baby. He wanted this. And so did Cas. He could do it.

The angel in question was now standing in front of him, curiosity in his gaze. “How would you like to approach this?” he asked. Dean wanted to tell him that it wasn’t a mathematical equation, but part of him was actually quite grateful for the angel’s dry use of language. It made it easier, in a way.

“Right,” he said hoarsely, then cleared his throat. “Right. Hold on.” He quickly got up from his spot on the floor, then went over to his bed, suddenly feeling very grateful he fixed it before Cas had asked his question. He quickly rearranged the two pillows he had to stand up against the wall, then went to sit on the bed, his back against the pillows, legs spread a little.

“C’mere.” He beckoned the angel over, and Cas seemed to understand the gist of it. He settled down between Dean’s legs and leaned back against his chest, a soft sigh escaping his lips that made the hunter’s heart flutter.

“Okay, right,” he said. “Let’s – let’s open these up.” His fingers went to fumble with the button of Cas’ slacks, popping them open and drawing the zipper down clumsily. He placed his chin on Cas’ shoulder to look down at what he was doing, and immediately his mind went blank.

The angel might be wearing boxers, but the outline of his… well, you know… it was perfectly visible. Like,  _perfectly_  visible. This hard, long…

_ Oh god. _  Dean was seriously starting to doubt his life choices.

But damn it, he could do this! So with a deep breath and a serious case of butterflies in his stomach, he let his hand fall down and his fingers skitter across the…  _shape_ , causing Cas to gasp and suck in his stomach.

It was so  _hot_. For some reason Dean’s brain hadn’t quite apprehended that, had seen it as an object instead of an actual live dick. It was like his own, really, except when he touched it, Dean’s brain didn’t short-circuit with the sensation of it. Instead, he could draw reactions from Cas – like  _that_  one. He carefully closed his hand around it, and Cas let out a startled groan as he dropped his head back on Dean’s shoulder.

Oh,  _the power_. Perhaps this was something Dean could do after all. His own jeans were starting to become uncomfortably tight, and he shifted a little while keeping a hold of Cas. They both let out a simultaneous little groan at that, and a small smirk curled the corner of Dean’s mouth upwards.

“You like this, Cas?” he said, and  _where had that come from?_  But Cas nodded, his eyes still screwed shut.

“And I haven’t even touched you yet. Not properly.”

“Then do it,” Cas spat out between clenched teeth. Hmm. Maybe Dean’s grip was a little too tight?

He let go, and Cas’ muscles seemed to relax again. It suddenly dawned on Dean that the angel could be just as nervous about this as he was.

“Hey.”

Cas opened his eyes and turned his head just a little to meet Dean’s gaze.  _Such blue eyes._  Their mouths were barely an inch apart, and the hunter’s eyes flitted down just for a split second to catch sight of those lips before looking up again.

“This won’t change things between us,” he said. Promised. Begged.

Cas looked back for a moment, both of them completely still, before the angel finally closed the distance and placed a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. “No,” he replied. Dean smiled in relief.

“Well then, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

Cas nodded gravely, then turned his gaze down to where Dean’s hand was resting on his stomach. Dean hadn’t even noticed how his fingers had been drawing lazy circles just above Cas’ waistband, but now he became fully aware and he quickly stopped. Instead, he took another deep breath.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna touch you now, okay?”

Cas nodded again, a little more shaky now, his stomach fluttering under Dean’s touch as the hunter carefully slipped his hand under the elastic of his boxers. He didn’t have to feel around to find Cas’ length, hot, smooth, slightly sticky with precome. The angel’s hips bucked a little as he let out a gasp, and Dean had to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning at the friction against his own hard-on.

“You  _do_  like that,” Dean huffed, that smirk returning. Oh, this was surprisingly  _fun_. Taking the angel, such a powerful, vast creature, apart with just his hand. And his voice, actually. Oh, he could definitely add his voice. His smirk broadened. “Let’s see how long it’s gonna take you to come undone from just my hand,” he said softly, letting his breath skim the shell of Cas’ ear. The angel shuddered.

“Oh yeah,” Dean chuckled lowly as he dragged his hand up, giving Cas’ cock a tug. This was becoming easier by the second. The angel let out a shocked little groan. “I’m gonna make you come so hard you’re gonna see fucking  _stars_.”

“Dean,” the angel gasped. His gaze was glued to Dean’s hand, hidden under the fabric of his boxers.

“You like to watch?”

Cas nodded, and Dean chuckled again as his stomach dipped. “Should’ve said,” he replied. He pushed down the waistband of Cas’ boxers with his free hand, exposing the angel’s cock to the cool air in the room. He could feel Cas physically recoil from the temperature, but the guy didn’t make a sound. He placed a feather-light kiss right underneath the joint of Cas’ stubbled jaw, causing him to shiver again. That might be his favourite reaction so far. He added another tug to it, and okay, maybe the groan he earned was just a little better.

“Fuck, Cas, you ain’t exactly small, you know that?” he said, letting his mouth run free now. “So fucking gorgeous. Never really looked at another dick before, but  _yours_ …” Cas gasped and bucked his hips again as Dean twisted his wrist now. The hunter started lapping little kitten licks along the shell of Cas’ ear and brushing his lips ever so lightly against the sensitive skin, tasting the salt that proved that even angels could sweat a little if they wanted.

“You have no _idea_  how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Hell, he didn’t even know it himself. “How long I’ve wanted to feel your cock in my hand, listen to you moan. You gonna moan for me, Cas?”

“Damnit,  _Dean_ ,” the angel practically growled in response. “Stop teasing.”

“Oh, so you noticed that?” Dean chuckled. He gave another little tug on Cas’ cock, not quite tight enough, not quite hard enough. The angel bucked his hips again to try and compensate, letting out a frustrated sound when Dean just loosened his grip a little more.

“Why don’t you ask nicely, hmm?”

“Fuck you,” the angel spat, and Dean closed his eyes and let out a soft moan at that. He’d never heard Cas be so coarse, not even the future version he’d once encountered. In response, he gave the cock in his hand a hard squeeze, causing the angel attached to it to let out a yelp.

“That’s not nice,” he muttered, giving up the little licks and kisses. “Now be nice, or we won’t play.”

Cas looked up, and in the second they locked gazes, Dean suddenly thought –  _fuck. Is this okay? Am I going too far?_

But then Cas surged forward and claimed his mouth, tongue forcing its way inside as if he was starved for it, completely and utterly  _ravaging_  him. Dean groaned, and Cas bucked his hips again. “Fine then, please,” the angel quipped when finally pulling back and leaving Dean dizzy and breathless.

“Please what?” the hunter managed to bring out.

“Fucking  _pretty please_.”

Dean couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that. “Alright,” he answered, “you make a compelling case.” He pulled his hand away, and Cas was about to snarl at him, but he pressed a kiss against the angel’s jaw. “Patience,” he muttered. “Wanna make it good.” He spat in his hand, and he was pretty sure he saw a look cross Cas’ face that came pretty close to Sam’s bitch face (though he definitely didn’t want to think about his little brother right now,  _god no_ ), but then he wrapped that hand back around Cas’ cock and stroked, and the angel’s face went slack in the most beautiful  _oh_. He smiled.

“Told you I’d make it good.”

Before Cas could get the chance to reply, he started properly jacking him off, stroking and pulling, twisting his wrist, swiping his thumb over the crown to spread the drops of precome, using his other hand to fondle and roll the angel’s balls, all the tricks.

His hands knew all the movements, but he’d never seen what a person looked like underneath them. And Cas was fucking  _out of it_ , his chest heaving up and down with heavy breaths, jaw slack, eyes wide, each exhale a low groan. Dean licked his way along Cas’ jaw again, tonguing the scratchy stubble, until he met Cas’ open mouth in a sloppy, filthy kiss. The angle was a little awkward, but it didn’t matter, because both of them were groaning into it like porn stars.

Now Dean’s hips were starting to buck as well, and he had to pull himself away from the angel to get some air, to focus on the job at hand  _(heh)_. “C’mon, Cas,” he huffed. “Wanna make you come.”

He started jacking harder, let his mouth run free again, anything to finally get the angel over the edge. “Wanna see you come your brains out,” he breathed. “Wanna see it again and again. Wanna suck you down someday. Wanna fuck you. Want you to fuck me. Want it all, fucking need it all, Cas, need you to fill me up with your come, want you to cover my face in it, want you to lick my spunk from my dick, want to watch you swallow me down, hands tied behind your back, or not, whatever you want, want you to do it to me, want to do this over and over again, make you fucking  _scream_  –”

He suddenly felt nails dig into his thighs, and  _fuck that was a strong grip crap that hurt crap crap holy shit_  –

But he grabbed Cas’ chin with his dry hand, made the angel look at him, “Look at me when you’re coming, want to see you lose it –”

And there it was.  _Right there._  Eyes widening,  _so fucking blue_ , pupils blown, then rolling back as Dean felt the angel’s cock pulse and twitch in his hand. Then Cas let out a groan, deep and guttural and filthy, and Dean felt the sticky wetness spurt all over his hand. The air smelled of tang, sweat and sex, and he knew Cas was getting strong whiffs of it, the way he was still breathing after coming down from that.

He lifted his hand until it was hovering right in front of the angel’s face, eyes still closed, so Dean leaned in and said softly: “Clean this up for me, will you?”

Cas’ eyes snapped open to see his own cooling spunk on Dean’s hand hovering in front of him. He turned his gaze to meet the hunter’s, his eyebrow raised daringly. But Dean wouldn’t budge. So instead of frowning or sending him another disgusted look, the angel blinked almost innocently if it hadn’t been so  _slow_ , before leaning in and wrapping his lips around Dean’s fingers.

Dean let out a groan as he felt a wet tongue lapping it all up, the sensation going straight to his own still painfully hard dick. “Cas…” he groaned softly.

The angel pulled his mouth off Dean’s hand with a soft slurp, the tiniest hint of a smirk curling his lips. He moved away from the hunter’s body to turn around so that he could face Dean as he popped open the button of his jeans.

A gust of air left Dean in relief when his dick was finally freed, then was instantly sucked in again as Cas wrapped his long fingers around it. “Let me,” the angel said softly, his eyes still  _so damn intense_  even after practically having come his brains out, it honestly wasn’t fair.

“Fuck – Cas –” Dean gasped as the angel started stroking him, doing a perfect job of it too, hand so steady, “You sure you –  _ah, holy MOTHER of_  – sure you never did this before?”

“I’ve watched you do this plenty of times, Dean,” the angel answered calmly. “I know what you like.”

“Okay,” Dean huffed, “that’s –”  _creepy_  – “useful…  _Oh god_  –”

Where Cas had been so quiet, apart from his low moans of course, Dean seemingly just couldn’t shut up, babbling all the while as Cas stroked him so good. “Feels so amazing, Cas, oh, like  _that_  – so good, don’t stop, please don’t stop – Cas, I -!”

Before Dean could say anything else, Cas sunk down and took Dean’s dick in his mouth.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

His hand shot out, fingers entangling with messy black hair, and then he was coming, wet heat swallowing him down, swallowing his come down, and for a second he swore he blacked out.

He finally opened his eyes again when it seemed just a little too silent. A second later, the last voice he wanted to hear right now spoke up, albeit weakly.

“…I did knock.”

“Jesus fucking  _Christ_!” Dean yelped, quickly scrambling to pull up the sheets. Cas simply sat up, finally tucking himself away with an expression that was way too fucking calm for this shit.

“Dean wants the D,” he deadpanned, causing both Sam and Dean to choke on their saliva.

“…Yeah,” Sam finally managed to choke out. “I’m just quickly gonna lobotomise myself.”

When he was out of sight, Dean fell back against the pillows with a pained groan.

“Next time you blow up a door, Cas, we’re gonna replace it with one that  _actually has a lock._ ”

Cas smiled faintly as he sank down again next to Dean, wrapping an arm around the hunter’s waist. A post-coital cuddler, eh? Dean was definitely on board with that. He wrapped his own arms around Cas’ shoulders, holding him close.

“Dean?”

He opened his eyes. The angel was giving him that stare again, the one that made him feel like he could see Dean’s soul all naked and exposed. Dean was pretty sure he was never going to get used to that.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Did you mean what you said? During… what we just did?”

He asked it so carefully, it made Dean soften just a little. He swallowed as he thought back at all the dirty stuff he’d blurted out.

“Eh… yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“So we’ll do this more often?”

Dean let out a chuckle. “Definitely, don’t you worry about that.”

Dean’d been wrong when he said nothing would change. In a way, everything had changed. It was like gravity had shifted completely.

But Dean didn’t mind. He quite liked it the way it lay right now. This? This was something he  _could_  get used to.

_ ~End~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come stalk me on [tumblr](http://ohdarlingifonlyyouknew.tumblr.com/) and tell me all your thoughts, ideas and requests. I don't bite. Unless you want me to of course. Also, apparently _Word_ knows the word "schlong", which I secretly find mildly hilarious.


End file.
